It is known to apply video technology to the imaging of microscope samples. Video cameras, laser scanners, and flying spot scanners have all been applied to microscopy.
For example, flying spot scanners based on cathode ray tube (CRT) technology were applied to microscopes in the mid 1950's, and the "Hematrak", made by Geometric Data Corporation, was produced from the mid 1970's until the mid 1980's for the specific task of automating the testing of blood slides in hospitals. The system used a single optical magnification and operated at or below standard broadcast television resolution, which is approximately 450.times.350 pixels of information in the field of view.
While the Hematrak generally operated well enough to examine blood cells, its lack of utility as a microscope having general application caused it to fall into disuse. Furthermore, it operated at a single fixed magnification and was an expensive device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a scanning imaging system that produces an output for display on a video display terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scanning imaging system that operates at the diffraction limit of the optics to which it is connected and is therefore an imaging system operating at the uppermost limits of resolution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a scanning imaging system that operates at a variety of magnification powers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scanning imaging system that includes the ability to enhance or suppress portions of the field of view.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a scanning imaging system that include a magnification zoom feature.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a scanning imaging system that is reliable and inexpensive.